batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Two-Face (Aaron Eckhart)
status user:Obimacca filed this problem report: We don't know for sure if Havey Dent/Two-Face is dead. He and Batman both fell off the building. Batman got up and was fine. How can we assume that Harvey Dent/Two-Face died. For all we know he might have been knocked out. I think his status should be "unknown". :I agree. Unless we have a definitive source, his status should be left blank or unknown. —Scott (talk) 20:02, 21 July 2008 (UTC) *Perhaps "Presumed Dead"? Because, really, he had a funeral (or at least a memorial service). While we can't say with 100% certainty, we can make the assumption that Gordon and others on the police force aren't so corrupt and/or incompetent that they just left the body where it was and went on to perform memorial preparations. I agree that "dead" is too final, but "presumed dead" ought to work perfectly.Taral, Dark Lord of the Sith 01:42, 25 July 2008 (UTC) He IS dead. *He's right. He is dead. We saw his dead body.--EggHead 23:48, 26 July 2008 (UTC) He is dead i'll set it right Doomlurker 00:10, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Dead He's might be dead but lets not get ahead of us we should be able to put this in but its locked and it would hurt me if he really was dead As far as we know he is dead so until the next film or any other indication it should be left as deceased. Doomlurker 11:37, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Why not persumed dead? We don't know whether he's dead or not. Its half and half. True, but we should leave it as deceased unti the next film. B-52 14:24, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Trust me HE his is not dead THEY would want him for the next movie The producer has gone on record saying two face could be alive link: http://movies.ign.com/articles/898/898426p1.html *He's probably in a coma or something but ust leave it until it is confirmed that he is alive. Could be doesnt mean confirmed. --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 13:09, 18 August 2008 (UTC) It doesn't matter anymore read this official notice to find out why. Doomlurker 15:39, 18 August 2008 (UTC) *I was watching EP Dailyh on G4 TechTV the other night, and Aaron Eckhart has officially said that his character is dead and that he will not be returning.Taral, Dark Lord of the Sith 17:21, 6 September 2008 (UTC) It's true there is an article of an interview with him under external links. -- Doomlurker 09:30, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Dead or presumed dead is fine with me. I am of a mind to believe that Two-Face is alive because Christopher Nolan has a flair for mental trickery, as he did in Memento. In Batman Begins, we thought that Ken Watanabe was Raz Algul, but this was not truly the case. I would not put it beyond Nolan to lie about this. I would also note that Gordon was not above lying to salvage hope either- during the hospital evacuations, he told his officers that if anyone asks, they got Dent out, and then he of course stated that Batman was responsible for the deaths of all those people, although it was Two-Face's fault. "Dead" is fine for now, because that's what they want us to believe and that's what they lead us to believe. The wiki isn't going anywhere, and we can always rewrite it when/if things change. But I'm not falling for it, Nolan.--Lygris 21:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I could believe Dent's lives, perhaps he was only stunned by the fall and they didn't check him, but I feel Ra's is dead. Due to the more realistic take on this version, it's highly unlikely Ra's survived or there was enough for the Lazarus pits to work on. After all he was at the epicenter of the explosion. Ztyran 07:47, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Dent is dead. Batman had a full suit to protect him from a fall like that. We not only saw Dent's dead body but the police arrived, which would lead to the ambulance, a coroner and so forth. Plus if he wasn't dead Nolan would have re-introduced him w/ the other villains and Gordon would have added that to his full confession the Bane read. 23:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC)BM1939 July 30, 2012 Harry and Lucy Dent Are his deceased parents. I think they should be added under "relatives". Also, the deceased part should be removed from Rachel, at least not read backwards "girlfriend deceased". And maybe Bruce and/or Batman, and Gordon should be listed as friends. 18:56, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :Based on Dent's reaction to Bruce, I wouldn't classify them as friends. Batman, sure, but Bruce? No. As for the parents, since this is Nolan's world and he did not mention them in the movies, I don't think they should be listed here. Nolan is doing his own thing, and until the details emerge from the movies giving his mom and dad a name, we shouldn't mingle the comic with the movie entirely. --Lygris 21:14, 2 January 2009 (UTC) *Theae names are provided in TDK's novelization though, so they expand on this Harvey's backstory. Also, I think the Prod. POV should be removed from article, and saved for Behind the scenes. Also, put it in past tense. 05:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) 2F i think it's interesting to note that in TDK every cell has the name of the patient on it exept room 2F...... 17:48, 20 September 2008 (UTC) *Huh? --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 18:07, 20 September 2008 (UTC) * 2F ......2 Face ? 18:10, 20 September 2008 (UTC) *anyone else think it's worth mentioning 22:39, 20 September 2008 (UTC) *Cells? What? --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 12:33, 21 September 2008 (UTC) *JESUS CHRIST ! 2F - two face ! two face could be in cell 2F ! 12:52, 21 September 2008 (UTC) *I get that part, but where the hell do the cells come from? lol Arkham Asylum isnt shown in The Dark Knight --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 13:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) *Really ? i thought it was, hmmm i'll have to watch it again ok i'm embarassed now, everyones embarassed....... 13:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Change 'The Dark Knight Timeframe' to 'The White Knight' To take away prod. POV. Also worth noting is Harvey's coin was minted in 1922. 08:43, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Rewrite? I was wondering if anyone would mind if I sat down and rewrote much of this article. I feel that there are details which aren't dived into, and certain themes which could better be explored. With respect to Doomlurker, I would preserve the dead status with no room for argument. If anyone wants to see some of my earlier work, feel free to look at the Lau to get a gist of what I've written. --Lygris 21:26, 2 January 2009 (UTC) *I do not oppose. 21:29, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I haven't got a problem with that, as you said if the 3rd film gets made and two-face is revealed to be alive and mental then we can change it but sure improve the article! Doomlurker 22:18, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::I am updating this article right now. However, since my work is long, I'm breaking my update into three or four parts so I can snatch quick breaks in between and so my work cannot be lost due to login-timeouts (if they're used on this wikia). I will get it done by tomorrow at the latest. --Lygris 22:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Just read what you did to the article. Nice work! Doomlurker 22:21, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::The rewrite is roughly finished, pending some grammar editing. Although we're in agreement that Two-Face is dead (for the time being), could we perhaps seek a middle ground by offering a "Fan Speculations" section, explaining how some fans refuse to accept Two-Face's death? We could clarify that whatever those fans believe are firmly found on rumors and alternative suggestions. --Lygris 21:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I guess you can add a speculation section. Doomlurker 22:35, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::I added a speculations section, which should calm some of the still-alive believers. However, I make it pretty clear that due to Nolan's decision, Two-Face is dead (for the time being). --Lygris 15:27, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::P.S. Had to remove a sentence stating that one of the developers said Two-Face's fate was deliberately left ambiguous. It seems the article I based this statement on is no longer available, and without a source it has no place on the wiki. --Lygris 15:33, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Also, there is some bad information in this article that might be corrected. The wiseguy's gun does not "backfire", it "misfires", the Joker is hiding in the "honor guard" not a "firing squad", and the line is "And you know the thing about chaos? It's fair." Can I edit? Why was this locked to begin with? 09:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Because of vandals and people inputting personal opinions. Doomlurker 21:01, 14 January 2009 (UTC) *Is editing open to all with accounts? Can I have special access? I wouldn't mistreat with vandalism, you'll see I have no track record of that. 09:12, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I know you aren't a vandal but i don't think it is possible to give access to individuals especially IPs. If there is a way i don't know about it. Doomlurker 19:33, 16 January 2009 (UTC) *Just to clarify, can only Mods edit blocked articles? If you wouldn't mind, could someone please add Harry Dent and Lucy Dent as his parents in the Bio-Box. Also, could the following be added just above the 'BTS' section? Thanks. Psychological Profile To be written. Please contribute if you have a knowledge of psychology or sociology. 00:39, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Eckhart Teasing http://www.cinematical.com/2009/01/12/eckhart-teases-two-face-return-fanboys-freak-out/ It seems there's a joke or two left to be played... --Lygris 20:29, 14 January 2009 (UTC) *I think he just wanted to keep the speculation alive, knowing his laughing would do just that. I think it's a bluff. Why would Batman reverently turn his head to the unscarred side, for closure, if he wasn't dead? If he was thought to be alive, and wanted to stay that way, Batman and Gordon wouldn't touch his neck, for fear of causing serious injury to a possibly fractured vertebrae. I think it was fractured/snapped, and they knew he wasn't just knocked out/in a coma. 09:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Are we even sure that he was intending to shoot Gordon Jr? I'm talking about when Batman suggests that Two-Face take out his wrath on those responsible (IE, Batman, himself, and Gordon). I mean, the shaft wasn't even pointing at Gordon Jr. If it was pointed at anyone, it was at Gordon Sr. In fact, the way it was done made it seem as though he was going to have Gordon Jr. watch his father die, instead of the other way around. Murders They said at the end he killed five people, two of them cops. I thought he didn't kill Ramirez? Also, I've gone past the three obvious (Maroni, Driver, and Wurtz) and brought up two others who may be one of the other two. Perhaps they counted Maroni's other thug (the one that was supposed to get in the seat next to Maroni but was grabbed by Two-Face) or the bartender, if he did actually kill those two. And maybe he really did kill Ramirez, who knows? --Mateo22 01:29, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Going by how she was present at the destruction of the Bat-Signal, as well as his statement of "Well, it looks like you get to live and fight another day" before KO-ing her, I'm pretty sure he let her live. I mean, it's evident that he can let other people live if the coin wills it (He spared Ramirez, Maroni of, the Joker, and himself when each got the shiny side.). I can see why he would decide the other thug's fate (he works with Maroni, and probably had a hand in tying him up.), but I really don't see the reason why he would attack the Barkeep (much less decide his fate, since other than serving Michael Wuertz his drink that day, he had absolutely nothing to do with his bad day.). I'm guessing that the other cop may be someone who also helped Wuertz or Ramirez. Loyalty to the Coin. Like the previous Two-Face, this Two-Face dosen't allow the control him as fully as the comic versions. But while the Buronverse Two-Face he flip it until he got the result he wanted, I think this new one was more clever with his shooting the driver instead. Ztyran 07:52, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Harvey Two-Face again? Two-Face was one of the saddest villains and one of the creepiest. He didn't start off bad, he was a good guy, he was one of Bruce's closest friends, until he literally went﻿ insane and that stuck with me. One of my biggest disappointments with The Dark Knight was that Harvey Dent didn't have as close a relationship with Bruce and Chris Nolan toned down his insanity. Also why did Nolan use the mysteriously “Harvey Two-Face” name just like Tommy Lee Jones' version in Batman Forever for Dark Knight? O_o I thought that the "reboot" of Nolan's Batman films ment that it should not have any ties to Tim Burton and Joel Schumacher's series? Shadowhawk27 23:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) While I haven't seen the script I think Gordon was trying to say "Two-Face Harvey, Two-Face" meaning his nickname was Two-Face and it just sounded like The Burtonverse Harvey Two-Face. Ztyran 17:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Scene where he hits Rameriez in the head with a gun? I can not find the scene where two-face hits ramierez in the head with a gun anywhere on youtube. Anybody know where it is? Introduce the Joker Don't know who can edit the articles, but i feel there should be a brief sentence or two after "dead Batman imposter hits the window" explaining Joker's arrival, his intention to kill people unless Batman reveals himself, etc. It just sort of feels like "everythings great in Den'ts court case, then all of a sudden Joker". I feel its important, because the Joker clearly wants to kill Dent, and stopping the Joker becomes the focal point of Dent's activity from that point on. Downs005 (talk) 07:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Personality' I feel that this character's personality should be addressed. ( 05:30, December 27, 2012 (UTC)) CGI Or Good Make-Up? I've always wondered how they made Eckhart look like Two-Face. The left eye looks CGI, but the rest looks sorta legit... Anyone with an answer? TeddyBearZRule (talk) 12:12, April 7, 2014 (UTC) This question is actually legit. Shouldn't Dent be blind in one eye and Def in one ear? Technological Bacon http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/mk/images/9/97/Rainbowfrog.gif 23:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC)